Over and Done
by TheTransfiguredCanary
Summary: No one walked away from WWII unscathed. It left scars. unhealable wounds. Things time could never change.


AN: I don't know what happened… I saw some Hetalia art making fun of trump and somehow I was watching the entire series again…

And being a sick twisted evil person that I am my mind went 'heeeeey! Wouldnt it be awesome if-'

So sit back and enjoy this… or don't, it's not exactly a happy story.

-TTC

* * *

Over and Done

He couldn't tell you when he realized he'd lose. The passionate part of his head said it was when the planes started bombing in Russia's house, killing his own army alongside Russia's. Brutal logic said it was when America declared that he would not stand for his crimes any longer. But in some part of him, an insecure hidden part he knew it was from the very beginning. That September morning when he first kicked down Poland's door and trained his rifle on the stupidly blinking fool.

He sat now in a damp line of holes in the ground no different than the rat that scurried and gnawed at his feet. Reduced to a horrid thing while his boss screamed at him to be strong, to fight back, to never show mercy. But his heart had grown so tired. As all around him atrocities and darkness were invading every facet of his mind he felt himself slump and somehow his gun left his hand. He lay there staring straight ahead and wondered if this was all worth it. Then suddenly the bells began ringing. He looked up and felt panic rising in him. That was a signal from the Allies.

"Shit." he cursed. Grabbing his gun again he carefully looked over the side. It was a 200-meter dash to the other's lines. He could make it. He knew he could. So he took a deep breath and leapt over.

He didn't notice the well-timed french grenade.

* * *

Japan dropped to his knees weakly as American towered over him.

"What happened, man… you used to be so awesome… now your just one of the bad guys." America said with a sad frown.

"We do the things we do for honour and friendship… do you not for the same for your aries." Japan asked quietly.

"Not when they go coo-coo for Cocoa Puffs." America retorted with a harsh frown.

"I don't know what that is." Japan pointed out a matter of factly.

"Oh man! It's like the most awesome chocolate flavoured breakfast cereal! It so bad for you Canada won't sell it in his house!" American said. And once again Japan stared at him and wondered how this childish man could be so proud. The world was dying around him and he just laughed like it was all some game.

"You are a foor," Japan said quietly and America stopped and stared at him, hurt visible in his eyes. Slowly he drew this sword from his sheath. "I wir show you the strength I hide. America stared at him in fear.

"Come on… buddy. Like I said before all you have to do is surrender." America tried to reason. For the first time, Japan's face twisted in an angry scowl. America stared in shock and took a few steps back. Japan followed him steadily, despite being hurt.

"Never surrender. Never show fear. You are the brade of justice and you-"

He never finished. America had fired two shots before Japan could get any closer. He fell to the ground in some graceful like fashion while felt his insides burn. It was so hot that Japan blearily reached out to America.

"Oh god prease herp me… It's burning." Japan stammered. American had dropped the offending weapon and was covering his mouth in horror staring at Japan with tears in his eyes. Slowly the ever static eastern country slipped away into nothingness.

* * *

They held the treaty talks in a British hospital. It only seemed fair. England could barely stand. Whether from hunger, or just general pain it wasn't certain. France was likewise in tatters limping dramatically on crutches with an arm wrapped in bandages. Canada was also wrapped in bandages but he was barely noticeable on a good day. America seemed to be the only one physically fine but in his eyes was a dullness that frightened the world countries. They all knew the cause. Somewhere at the other end of the world in a similar hospital Japan lay semi-conscious in a bed with a sick poison slowly killing him. A poison American had put there.

* * *

When Japan next opened his eyes the world seemed too bright. He wanted a world of sadness, not celebration. As he tried to sit up he flinched and held his side at the lancing pain.

"Don't move around too much." a strong voice said from beside him. Japan whipped his head over and stared at the man.

"Mr. Germany. I'm grad to see you're aright." Japan said tiredly.

"Right," German said quietly. After a moment his shifted in his seat. "You should rest, you're still tired."

"Hai. I think I wir." Japan said as his eyes drooped. He heard a pained grunt and looked over to the door with foggy eyes, he couldn't stop the lance of confusion he got as he saw Germany's silhouette in the doorway.

* * *

Italy sat down next to England feeling sad. It wasn't normal for him really, but he was still getting over the whole mess that this war had become. It had started out fun. But it had gone so bad so quickly.

"Well. Now that Italy and Japan's representative is here all that left is Germany. Honestly that man. Taking his sweet time. He's the one that got us in this bloody mess he shouldn't also make us wait for him. I'd go look from him myself but I think I'd fall flat on my face." England complained. Then the door opened. The room's occupants all turned to the strong tall blond and Italy was the first to gasp in horror. Germany had beads of sweat collecting on his brow. He slowly started making his way into the room. Holding onto a crutch for dear life. His right pant leg was tied just below the knee. England felt his blood chill. How dare he complain about something so trivial as back pain.

"Well. I'm here. Are we going to start the meeting yet or wh-" Germany started with frustration, but he didn't finish. Italy had smacked him clean across the face. The others all stared. The man was staring, eyes open, at Germany with anger and tears.

"How could you do this to me! I wanted to see you weeks ago! But your boss kept telling me you didn't want to see me! How could you! I was worried sick i-" Italy started to stammer as the tears in his eyes started spilling onto his cheeks. He gave up and hugged Germany tightly. The usually strong man tried very hard to push Italy away, to tell him to pull himself together like he always did. But somehow the hands he had intended to shove with made their way around the short man's torso and he held him closer. Suddenly he felt his cheek in shock as tears were streaming down them. Italy pulled away and tried to wipe them away with his sleeve but Germany couldn't seem to stop once he started. All around the other countries watched and wondered what the future held when England spoke.

"It's done," he said matter of factly.

"Ya." Germany gasped out from behind his silent tears. "Ya, it is."

* * *

Japan sat tiredly against the paper wall beside Germany while Italy played in the garden with Pochi.

"That whole affair was a mess." Germany eventually sighed.

"Hai. I think we can agree that it shourd never happen again." Japan said.

"I've got two bosses now," Germany complained tiredly. "And they both want half of my attention. And you know the other day they were complaining about who gets which half."

"Have you tested out the new prosthetic Canada gave you?"

"Not yet... I haven't quite… what I mean is." german started stammering then cut himself off. "I will." he finished. Japan nodded then he slipped down the wall a bit and a door nearby opened.

"Japan Same. Your medicine." a young woman said before placing the tray of medicines before the tired looking man.

"Arigato," Japan said quietly before he slowly started swallowing pill after tablet and finally ending it all with a drink of warm green tea. German started at the man worriedly. Japan just sat up a little straighter with some difficulty.

"We're a mess." Germany finally said. Japan sighed.

"Hai."

"Hey, Germany, look over here!" Italy called from the garden before running over holding something cupped in his hands. He slowly opened them to show a tiny white butterfly then opened and closed its wing a few times before flying away. The trio looked up and watched it flutter away and wondered if the world could ever be as carefree as it had been back then.


End file.
